


Wands, Spells, and Emotions

by analogical_trash



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Trans Character, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: the sander sides go to hogwarts





	1. Chapter 1

“Anny darling those robes are way too big for you. You can’t wear baggy clothes all the time you're going off to school you need to make a good impression” her mother grabbed some more fitted robes and handed them to anny. She added them to the pile in her arms.   
“Also anny you are a lady you need to wear a skirt put those pants back” Anny had put the pants in the bottom of her pile hoping her mother won’t see them. Anny sighed going back to the changing room she put on the outfit that her mom wanted. The robes and shirt felt too tight and the skirt was way too short for anny liking. She wasn’t a fan of showing off that much skin. She really wanted to just put the pants back on but she put on a half smile and walked out to where her mom was waiting.   
“Oh anny you look beautiful” her mom cooed pulling her into a hug “my little angel is going off to Hogwarts and she is going to look gorgeous in Ravenclaw blue and bronze”   
“Mom” anny’s mom let go and grabbed a few more of the outfits  
“You go change into your clothes and I’ll buy all these for you”  
I can get them, mom, if you wanted to go ahead to Flourish and Blotts and start picking up the books I need” after a minute her mother nodded and handed her some money.   
“I’ll be right next store if you need anything” anny nodded and smiled, once her other left she changed. She got two of the outfits her mom liked and five that she liked. She made sure to put the ones her mom liked on the top of the two bags. Anny walked over to Flourish and Blotts, her mom already had a stack of books picked out. She gives a quick look at the bags anny hold her breathe. She nodded smiling anny was glad she got away with it at least for now. She took a look at the books her mother had  
“Mom I won’t be needing Break with a Banshee until next term”   
“You need to start studying early if you want to be in the top of the class” ann’s mom when back to putting more books on the pile. Once they were done they walked by the Magical Menagerie she looked at it wanting.   
“Hey beth is that you” ann’s mom stopped and started talking to one of her friend's anny slip away and when into the pet store   
“Hello young lady” anny looked up at an older man “can I help you find something?”   
“Um where are your toads?” anny knew her mom wouldn’t be happy with her precious daughter having a toad but anny always thought they were cute and she had a little extra money since the pant wasn’t as much money as the skirt would have been. The man showed her to a tank there was a little toad in the back that cake her eye. He was sleeping ann thought he was cute, she pointed to him.   
“How much is that little one”  
“That little guy is 3 Galleons” ann took out her money she was 8 Sickle short she show the man how much she had “well know what that little guy has been here for a while and you're the first to be interested in him I’ll give him to you for 2 Galleons and 9 Sickles” anny smiled at her thanks the man. She gives him the money and she pulled out the toad who wasn’t happy about being woke up. He was placed in anny’s hands the toad looked and anny and blinked. anny stack her tongue out at him the toad ribbit back at her she smiled. She carefully put him in her pocket he when back to his nap after a few more ribbits. Anny walked back to her mom who was still talking and didn’t notice her leave.   
After what seemed like forever they finally said their goodbyes and made their way to Ollivanders ann was very excited she was finally getting her very first wand. They walked into the shop, there were boxes of wands everywhere. Anny walked up to the desk Ollivander was stacking wands he looked up. “Well hello there my young wizards”  
“witches”  
“Of course my mistake now let’s see if we can get you a wand” Ollivander walked over and looked a shelve of wands he pulled one out.   
“Why don’t we try this one first” he headed one to anny who took it and waved it the lamp on the table broke into a lot of pieces. Anny slowly set it down “no not that one”  
“What about this one” he handed her another this time boxes thought out and landed on the floor in a big mess. After three more wands and a lot of broken things later Ollivander when into the back and pulled out a dusty wand handing it to her “let’s try this one”  
Anny took it and give a small wave expecting another thing to break but instead a box flooded up and when back in the right spot anny smiled and try to do it again but the box only when up half way before falling again.   
“Well it seems like we have found your wand it will take some time for you to learn how to use it properly”   
“What kind of wand is this one?”  
“Yew wood and dragon heart” Anny didn’t know what that meant but her mom seemed to like it and nodded paying him.   
Anny walked out with her wand in head it was a nice light color anny though it looked amazing her couldn’t wait to learn how to use it. They were done shopping for the day anny was excited tomorrow she would be off to Hogwarts. Once they got home ann run up to her room with her stuff planning to pack up everything and make sure her toad was okay. Once in her room, she set the bags on the bed and then carefully reached into her packet. Her little friend gives a ribbit as she pulled him out, he blinked up at her.   
“Your a cutie but you need a name” he just blinked up at her “hmm how about Mr frog”   
The toad made an unhappy sound at that  
“Okay okay okay how about Mr toad them” he still didn’t look happy “Thomas?”   
“Joan?”   
“Well how about Gaston” he gives her a little ribbit  
“Okay gaston it is then”  
Anny finished packing and when to bed excited for tomorrow Gaston laying on her table beside the bed.   
Anny walked onto the platform pushing her cart, Gaston was in her pocket but this time didn’t really seem interested in staying there. Anny looked around there were so many people she couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts she was worried but try to push that back.   
“Well here we are” anny’s mother gives her a big hug she gave a small hug back, she was happy when her mom pulled away. “You are going to do great, you get into Ravenclaw make sure you keep up your studies and you be perfect”  
Anny nodded   
“That’s my girl” she gives Anny another hug it didn’t least to long “okay now go get on the train and meet some people”   
Anny walked away and onto the train, there was a compartment with a boy her age, he was wearing glasses reading a book. Anny thought he had a good change being Ravenclaw and would probably be her housemate. Anny walked in.   
“Hello my name is Anny, can I sit with you,” she asked he set his book down  
“Go right ahead, my name is Logan” he heads his head out and shook it. She places her stuff up and took Gaston out he ended up sitting on her shoulder. she sat down and was about to ask him what he was reading when an owl came flying in and sat itself down on the poles that hold the luggage in place. Two boys run in the one without glasses when right up to the owl   
“Maleficent get down from there” the owl just looked at him then looked away not moving  
“Maleficent come one we have to go find somewhere to sit stop being a pain” the owl didn’t even look at him  
“You can sit here it just the two of us,” logon said   
“Oh, can we that would make things a lot easier,” the boy from behind said, anny and Logan nodded.   
“Thank you” they put their stuff away the owl didn’t even look at them. till one boy tried to pet the owl. Maleficent just bit him “ow” he put his finger in his mouth. They both sat down  
“Hello my name is Patton,” the new boy with glasses said  
“Hi I’m roman” The boy took his finger out of his mouth.   
“Greetings I’m Logan”   
“Anny, it’s nice to meet you all”


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan get’s his letter and goes to diagon alley.

Logan woke up bright and early it was so early that the sun wasn’t even out yet. He looked over at the calendar it was april 11th Today was his birthday he was excited he quickly got dressed making sure to brush his hair. He rush down stairs stopping right outside the kitchen door he make sure his hair was still nice and walked in.

“Good morning” He said walking into the room he stopped dead in his tracks there was no one there. He looked around the light was on, he checked the time it was 3:45 his parents weren’t spouter to leave for another 25 minutes he should have had time to see them before they left to go to work. He walked over to the fridge there was a not, he took it down and read it outloud

“Dear Logan , work needed us early today, there is a box in the living room for you. Sincerely mother and father” Logan looked up he should have gotten up early to day to make sure he would get to them on time. He set down the note and walked over to the living room there on the table was a new silver tie laying out and a note next to it. Logan picked it up it only said ‘happy birthday our little man’ logan grabbed both the tie and the note and walked over to his room. He set the note on his desk he looked at the tie it was pretty, he opened up the computer and google how to tie a tie. After a good 15 minutes and a few tries later he had the tie on it stood out against his dark blue, he looked in the mirror for a bit before yawning it was still really early.

Logan took off his tie he didn’t really feel like getting undressed and back in his pj’s so he just carried back into bed and closed his eyes.

“tap tap tap” logan opened his eyes and looked at the clock it was only 5:20 he didn’t want to get up yet he didn’t have school for a while he closed his eyes again.

“Tap, tap, tap” Logan try not to listen to whatever was making the noise “tap, tap, tap, tap, tap”

Logan groaned he open his eyes and sat up knowing he couldn’t sleep. If looked around there was an owl sitting at the window tapping his hands.

“shoo” the owl didn’t leave it just tapped it’s break on the glass looking at him expectantly. Logan open the window and waved his hands

“shoo” but instead of leaving the owl foll in and dropped a envelope onto logan’s desk. The owl sat there next to the letter. Logan sighed looking around with nothing else to do he slowly reached for the letter, part of him through the owl was going to bit him. The owl just watch him as he looked over the letter. On the front it say Logan Back right window of the second floor. And then his address Logan flipped the letter over and say a red wax seal on it. He sat down at his desk looking back up at the owl who didn’t move, Logan grab his letter opener, he slipped the sharp end across the side of the letter in one clean motion. He pulled out three papers and started reading. After reading them all he reread them, the first one said he was accepted into a school called hogwarts and the other two seemed to be a list of books and everything he was aloud to bring. Logan looked up at the owl who was still sitting there watching him, he took out a pen and paper. He wrote a letter to this Minerva McGonagall he explain that there was no such thing as magic and even if there was he wasn’t a wizard and thus won’t be going to a witchcraft school. He folded up the letter and looked at the owl, the owl looked back at him unblinking. Logan held out the letter he had just written to the owl not really sure what he expected, the owl took the letter out of his hands and when out the window. He watched the owl fly away for a few minutes before laying back down to go back to sleep. Right when Logan was about to fall asleep there was trapping on his window again. Logan didn’t really want to get up again but like last time it didn’t stop, Logan got up and when to the window. The owl was back Logan opened the window the owl dropped off a letter on his desk this time flying out of the room before he could do anything. Logan closed the window and walked over to his desk opening the letter and began to read out loud.

“This is no mistake I will be coming by to your house on august 30 to explain everything and take you to get what you need for school. Be ready be picking you up at 5:30am your parents have to be there to talk to me but they do not have to come to pick up your school supplies Sincerely Minerva McGonagall” Logan looked at the window the owl left from. He didn’t know what to think now he sighed there wasn’t much he could do right now he set the letter on his desk and lay back down this time not sure if he really could go back to sleep. After laying there for a few minutes he hear a tapping on his window again he got up and opened it. This time there wasn’t an owl but a skinny gray cat, who just looked up at him.

“Hello Aristotle” Logan opened up the window “I’m sorry I don’t have any food for you today money has been tight this month. Mother says that sales been down”

The cat walked into logan room and jump down onto his bed he looked up at logan and meowed. Logan closed his window and sat down next to him and give him a few pets.

“I’m sorry Aristotle I know you must be hungry but I can’t get you anything for a bit. As soon as we get a little more money I will get you something good okay” The cat lay down next to logan who contused to pet him. “You won’t believe what happened this morning before you got here”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan waiting by the door with his mother who was pacing back And forth she keep looking at the clock.

“I’m sure she be here soon mom”

“She better I should have been at the office a while ago. I hope your father is able to take care of everything until I can get there” logan wish he could take away some of his mother’s anxiety but he knew he couldn’t. It was best to let her worry and do anything little thing he could to make sure he wasn’t adding to it. He looked at the clock it was 5:31 they were supposed to he here already. What if this was all a joke, Logan started to worry it seemed very real but what if someone had made this whole thing up. Logan didn’t want to waste his mom’s time, he already was. Actually he was surprised that she was here in the first place. He thought she would have said this whole thing was radicals and a waste in time. But here she was waiting for McGonagall to explain to them that Logan was magical and would be going to a school called hogwarts. Logan was about to tell his mom that she should probably just go to the office when there was a knock on the door. His mom stop pacing and looked at him before walking over to the door and opened it. There was a tall woman who was wearing a big black cloak thing Logan didn’t know what to make of it.

“Hello My name is McGonagall, I’m here to talk to the parents of logan Huberta”

“Hello I’m Daisy Huberta I’m logan’s mother” she opened the door for McGonagall

“Hello Daisy I’m sure you know why I’m here” McGonagall walked inside

“Yes do you want something to drink some water maybe?” Daisy walked over to the kitchen mcgonagall and logan followed, logan sat down at the table. Mcgonagall stood there for a minute before sitting down next to him.

“I’m okay” McGonagall said. “Your son Logan is a wizards, and he is going to go to hogwarts school to learn magic”

“Okay so how do I get him to this school and make sure he is ready?” Daisy asks

“You seem pretty understanding and believe this a last faster then most” Mcgonagall said raising an eyebrow

“Well Logan has done a lot of things that could only be explained as magic” Daisy said looking down at logan who was confused when did he do these things. “When he was little he would play with his blocks by stacking them up high but he never touched the blocks he would always be a good foot or two away”

“Yes some do show signs of magic at a very young age” McGonagall said. Daisy was still looking down at logan she ran her fingers through his hair. Logan leaned into his mother’s touch it wasn’t all too often that she stop and gave him physical affection she and dad were always busy. “I will be taking Logan and you if you want to go get his book and all other school supplies”

“Oh I can’t come I need to go back to the office” Daisy looked up “but you will help Logan here get everything he needs right?”

“That’s right I will make sure he gets all that he needs” McGonagall said

“How much would the stuff for school be?” Daisy stop running her fingers through his hair she pulled out her wallet

“Oh that is not necessary” McGonagall said “all muggles school supplies get pay for through the school there are funds set aside for these kind of things. We will make sure he gets everything he need”

“You sure? I don’t have much but I will give you what I can I don’t want logan to be missing out” Daisy said

“Don’t worry I will make sure Logan gets all that he needs to be successful during school” McGonagall said disney smiles

“Good” Daisy looked down at Logan smiling and ran her fingers through his hair one was time “he is very bright I’ve only wanted him to be able to everyone and be successful”

“And he will be hogwarts is a very good school” McGonagall said smiling at them. Daisy looked at the time

“I need to get back at the office I’ve been away too long already” Daisy said getting up

“Okay we should get going as well I’ll be taking Logan to get everything he needs for hogwarts”

“That’s good” Daisy turned to logan “I’m sure me and your father won’t be home till very late you have your keys right?”

Logan held them up nodding

“Good be safe and listen, I love you” Logan’s mom said as she started to get everything she needed for work.

“Well I’ll take Logan and make sure he gets what he needs he bring him back when we are done” McGonagall said as she and Logan left they walked down the street Logan had no idea where they were going. He just walked beside her, he had to walk fastest since his legs were smaller than hers.

They walked for what felt like forever to little Logan who wasn’t use to walking that much. They turn the coroner and was meet with a brick wall, lagon looked to McGonagall thinking they were lost but didn’t say anything. McGonagall held up a sick and tapped a few bricks Logan watched in aw as the bricks moved out of the way making a passes way for them. McGonagall walked through the passes lagon stood there for a minute then saw that McGonagall hadn’t stop he run to catch up with her. Once logan caught up he looked around there were so many people here. A lot of them carried packages, it looked like there were mostly families. They got to a store and there was so much books. McGonagall when to talk to what looked like the book store owner, Logic looked around at the books. He saw a book titled Hogwarts history, hogwarts was the school he was going to go to. Logan was about to pick it up when someone bump into him.

“Oh I’m so very sorry” a small girl said holding out her hand for him. Logan took it and pulled himself up with her help. “I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going”

“It’s okay” Logan said “wh-”

“Issy come on we going to be late” A voice come from the left of them.

“Coming” the girl yelled then turned back to logan. “Sorry I have to go, you’re going to hogwarts right”

“Yeah, my name is Logan. I’m going to be a first year” Logan said

“I’m lssy I will be a first year as well I ho-”

“Izzy come on we need to go”

“I’m coming!” lzzy looked apologetic “I have to go but if you see me at hogwarts come say hi”

And with that she run off and Logan lost sight of her in the crowd of people. Logan turn back to the bookshelf he pulled out the book and walked over to where McGonagall was.

“What you have there?” she asked looking at the book in Logan’s hand, he looked down as well.

“Well I was thinking since I’m going to hogwarts maybe it be good to…” logan trid off he had no money and she was getting him stuff he needed for school he shouldn’t ask for more. He was about to say never mind and walk away.

“I think that’s a great idea Logan put the book on the counter and I’ll get it with your other school books” she said logan looked up in surprise and put the book up on the counter glad that he was aloud to get the book. They soon get the books and walked out the store, they walked into another store again McGonagall when to the front to get everything and Logan when looking around. Two boys run out of the store almost running into Logan.

“Sorry” one of the boy’s yelled still running after the other “slow down Roman”

There was a boy and girl his age talking to each other and looking at something in the boy’s hands. Logan when over to ask them what it was when he dropped whatever it was. There was a loud bang and black smoke filled the room. Logan started to cough smoke filling his eyes causing them to water. He felt like he couldn’t breath, someone yelled something and all the smoke despaired. Logan stood there and cough trying to get the smoke tease out of his lungs so that he could breath properly again.

“Are you okay?” McGonagall ask rushing over to him. Logan nodded he soon was able to breath again he wiped his eyes. “It okay it was just some kids messing around it shouldn’t hurt after a few minutes” 

Logan nodded he was already feeling better now that he could breath again. He didn’t know why they would do that, the rest of the time he stick by McGonagall’s side not wanted something else to happen. The want and got a wand it was quick the second wand logan try seemed to like him. The man said that it was made with pine wood and a Phoenix feather Logan wasn’t sure what that meant but he liked it. They soon got everything he needed, they were walking out when Logan thought of something.

“I’m aloud a pet right?” he asked then quickly added “I have a cat, I’m aloud to bring him to hogwarts right?”

“Why of course dear” McGonagall said “cats are welcome at hogwarts”

Logan smiled happy that he could take Aristotle with him, he was worried that the cat won’t be able to live without Logan slipping him food every once in awhile. They both made their way to logan’s home, he unlocked the door and took his stuff in.

“I’ll see you at hogwarts Logan. Here a note with the instructions on how to get to hogwarts” she handed him a paper. “Don’t be late”

She was ready walking away

“Thank you” Logan called after her. Then close the door and when up to his room trying to figure out how he was going to bring Aristotle on the train with him without his mother finding out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Logan and his mom step onto kings cross station. It was about 2 and a half hours before his train was set to leave. His mom and dad wanted to see his off to school. But they couldn’t afford to be away for the office for too long. His dad was supposed to be here as well but a client asked to have something done early and his dad just couldn’t come and get it in on time. So he couldn’t join them at the station his dad had said goodbye to Logan this morning as he was walking out the door. Logan’s mom looked at the paper that McGonagall give him.

“It says we are supposed to walk through the third pillar that is in between strain 9 and 10” Logan’s mom looked around “we are only at station 5 we have to walk that way for a while”

“You are pretty calm about all of this” Logan said still trying to wrap his head around the idea that he was magical. He didn’t feel like he was magical he felt like he was pretty normal. They walked together logan push his cart with him, the box on right began to move a little Logan looked up at his mom worried but she was playing attention to the sings he opened the box a little and slip in some lunch meat form the sandwich his mom give him to eat on the train. The box stop moving and Logan continued walking with his mom. They soon find the pillar they were looking for it looked pretty solid to logan. His mom gave it a look over.

“Okay I’m going to go first and you’re going to follow after a minute okay” Logan nodded and watchs as his mom walking into the pillar instead of stopping she walk throught the wall. Logan stood there for a minute not sure if he really believed his eyes but then shook his head and walked forward. He

When through the pillar as well it felt weird not bad but weird. He looked around there wasn’t too many people but he finger that was because he was early. Logan stood next to his mom and looked at the big red train.

“Wow”

“Wow is right” Logan’s mom looked at the clock and then turned to logan. “Alright I have to go soon, you be good and learn all that you can. Make sure to stay out of trouble and say in the library”

Logan nodded, he would be good and learn as much as he could.

“That’s my boy” Logan’s mother give him a kiss on the top of his head. “Okay I have to go. Go find a good spot on the train and read your book as you wait. I love you and I’ll see you for christmas”

“Okay mom I love you too I’ll see you soon” Logan give his mother one last hug before she had to go. He watch her leave then looked at the train. He took a deep breath and walked onto the train. He found a compartment towards the front, once he was in he opened the box with a few holes poked in it.

“Meow” A skinny gray cat jumped out and looked around

“I’m sorry, Aristotle I know you didn’t like that but I had to keep you hidden for a bit” logan said giving the cat a pet. He looked around and then back at logan

“Meow”

“No you already have eaten half my sandwich, I’m not going to give you anymore you have eaten enough. I need to eat as well” Logan said the cat just looked at him for a minute then jump off the seat and looked around. Logan watches as he walked around, Aristotle ended up finding a spot hidden from most people’s view on the right of one of the seats. Aristotle lay down and seemed to fall asleep. Logan picked up the hogwarts history and began to read. He was getting pretty far in the book when he hear someone say

“Hello my name is Ann, can I sit with you” he looked up to see a girl his age standing there he smiled putting the book down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton goes to Diagonally and makes a new friend

“And the greatest big brother ever will now be making history as he leaves to go get his school supplies. So that he be ready for the greatest school ever Hogwarts where he will have a great adventure and make lots of friends” Patton was putting on his shoes as his younger sister was narrating everything he was doing. “And he is already in recorded time now he is making his way downstairs where he will meet the queen who will take him on his quest to get everything he needs”

Patton couldn’t help but giggle when he walked up to his mom

“All ready to go?” his mom had a bright smile on her face, Patton nodded “okay Stanley go find your father he needs help around the house today”

“Okay, the queen I will find the king and help him fix the castle and make sure the kingdom is running” Stanley left a trail of giggles behind her. Patton’s mom shook her head a smile still on his face

“Come on let’s get going” she and him when to the fireplaces she held out the Floo powder to Patton who took a hand full and walked into the fireplace.

“Diagonally” Patton feels the rush as he closes his eyes he never liked the floo network, it made him feel sick he would much rather have taken his mom’s broom. but they couldn’t carry much on the broom plus his mom says he got too big to fit on it with her. he felt the world began to spring he thought about how excited he was for Hogwarts. he was going to take kitty with him there kitty was only like 3 months old. he was halfway there he continued to count. He will miss seeing Stanley every day but he will make lots of friends and soon Stanley will join him at Hogwarts. he couldn’t wait to get to Hogwarts, he wonders what house he would get into his family was a good mix of the house mostly Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tho. Could feel the rush of air as he was coming back up He stop moving but it still felt like the word was sawing 0 he opened his eyes he was at Diagonally he set out of the fireplace and sat down next to it. He looked around his word still spring a bit, he took a deep breath trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. His mom walked out of the fireplace just a little bit after him, he got up and walked over to her.

“Where are we going to first?” Patton asked looking up at his mom, as he walked next to her.

“I think we should get your quill and books and everything first then we go get the fun stuff” Patton followed his mom to Flourish and Blotts, his mom when into the used book section to pick up the textbooks he needed. Patton decided to go look around as all the books. He when into the new book section knowing he couldn’t get any but he just loves that new book smell. He picks up a random book, closing his eyes he flips the pages just taking in the new book smell. Patton smiled, he put the book back on the shelf. He did that to a few books before finding his way back to his mom who was checking out. After Flourish and Blott’s they went to Madam Malkin’s which was right next store. They got 5 new outfits for school, his mom said everyone should have nice new clothes for school. They made their way to Potage’s Cauldron Shop at this point Patton was getting bored. They were just getting all the boring stuff.

“Mom, can I go look around in Quidditch shop?” Patton asks looking up at his mom

“Hmm okay just for a little bit don’t leave the shop I will be there to get you when I’m done getting the little stuff”

“Thanks!” Patton ran off to the Quidditch shop, he saw the newest Nimbus broom in the window. He stopped and looked at it there was another boy his age looking at the broom.

“When I get to Hogwarts I’m going to get on the Quidditch team and I’m going to get the fastest Nimbus broom”

“You going to Hogwarts this year?” Patton asks looking at the boy who was like 3 inches shorter than him

“Yeah it going to be my first year” The boy looked at him

“Mine as well! My name is Patton what’s your?”

“I’m roman” The boy smiled Patton smiled back “what House you going to be in I’m going to be a Gryffindor”

“I’m not sure but a Gryffindor would be cool then we could be in the same house”

“Yay!! Our beds will be right next to each other and you could join the Quidditch team with me” The boy looked at him “I think you would be good at keeper. I’m going to be a beater”

“I don’t think I’ll be very good at Quidditch,” Patton said

“Nonsense I’ll teach you, you be amazing and we can help win all the games and then the house cup for Gryffindor” Roman said excitedly Patton couldn’t help but giggle at Roman excitement.

“ROMAN” Patton and roman jumped a little, Roman looked over at the person who was calling him

“That’s my dad he wants me to try on school robes and I don’t want to do that” Roman looked over at Patton “you want to get ice cream instead

“Shouldn’t you go if your dad is looking for you?” Patton asks

“Oh it is okay he can wait. Come on my grandma give me some birthday money let’s get something sweet” Roman looked over to where his name was being called he took Patton’s hand and then took off in the other direction. Patton rush to keep up and not be dragged but roman, they wave in and out trying not to run into people. At one point roman lets go of his head so that he can drive under someone carrying a bought of boxes. Patton tries to keep up with roman.

“Roman you going the wrong way” Patton yell “the ice cream shop is the other way

“It’s faster this way trust me” Roman run to a bookshop he almost ran into another boy their age, Patton get a little to close as well.

“Sorry” he yelled behind as he ran to keep up with roman “slow down Roman”

They soon made it to the ice cream shop both of them out of breath, they took a minute to catch their breath then walked inside. Roman walked up to the front

“Two chocolate ice creams cones please” he held out his money the worker looked at the two boys

“Were your parents?”

“There shopping” Roman said with a smile on his face the worker shrugged and got them to ice creams

“Oh roman you lied,” Patton said looking at the boy

“No I didn’t they are shopping right,” Roman said Patton didn’t know what to say it still felt like a lie. They got their ice cream and left the shop.

“I should get back to the Quidditch shop my mom will be mad if she gets there and I’m not there,” Patton said then give the ice cream a big lick.

“Okay I’ll walk with you,” Roman said they two boys walked together back to the Quidditch shop enjoying their ice cream along the way.

“Patton Oh Patton thank goodness I found you I told you not to go running off and to stay at the Quidditch shop”

“Sorry mom I didn’t mean to worry you,” Patton said feeling guilty

“Where you get that ice cream son?”

“I bought it for him,” Roman said 

“Make a new friend I see will it okay Patton just let me know next time so I don’t worry”

“I will”

“Come on honey we need to get your wand”

“Roman I’ve been looking everywhere for you come on we have to get your robes,” a man said

“Welp I have to go see you on the train Patton” with that roman ran off.

 

“BYE” Patton called after him. They walked over to Ollivander it didn’t take long for Patton to walk out with a Hazel Unicorn wand that was a nice earthy color. Then they headed home with everything Patton needed for school. Patton’s mom helps him pack up once they were done they all sat down for dinner and patton told everyone about roman and how today when.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogwarts au, this chapter Roman goes to diagon alley. and meets the others on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damian is deceit.

After leaving Patton Roman run off trying to hide from his dad when he runs right into someone.

“Sor-” he looked up to see Damian his older brother “Oh it you then I’m not sorry”

Roman try running away but Damian grab him “DAD I got the little shit”

“Language please”

“Sorry dad,” Damian said rolling his eyes. Which were out of the ordinarlity one was red and yellow.

“And will you please stop making your eye like that take out whatever those muggle things are”

“They called contacts and no my mate give them to me and I think they make me look cool”

“Why do you only wear one? makes you look stupid”

“Nobody asked you”

“We washing time with this argument Roman we going to get your robes and wand then get out of here” Damian didn’t let go of Roman as they walked Roman try to get away many times but soon gave up he knew he wasn’t strong enough to get free yet. Damian didn’t let go of roman when they entered the stop.

“Let me go”

“Nope I know your go running the second I let you go I know how this works”

“Then how am I going to try on robes if you’re always holding on to me hun?!”

“Oh I have a plan you just have to wait and see”

“Okay boys I have a few outfits for roman to try on”

“Perfect” Damian followed they dad to the changing room

“Oh no you are not going to be in here while I change”

“Oh god no I don’t want to see any of that”

“Then how this going to work?” Damian didn’t reply he just waited till they dad put the robes down and then toss roman into the changing room and quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

“What no far?!!!” roman try to push his way out

“Nope, you need to try them on and tell us which you like then you get to come out” after some time of fighting it Roman finally sat down and try the robes on once he was done he was finally let out.

“See that wasn’t so hard. Now off to Ollivanders” Damian said they started walking.

Roman was excited and a bit nerves he wanted to get a good wand. When they got there roman took a breath and then walked in

“Hello, I would like a nice Gryffindor wand please,” Roman said Damian rolled his eyes.

“The wand chooses you not you choose it, we see which wand wants to deal with your pain in the ass”

“Hey, I’m sure any wand would love to have the honor of being mine”

“Sureeeee”

“Boys let just get the wand and go home today been long enough”

“So you want to be a Gryffindor I see”

“Yes sir I’m going to be one of the best Gryffindors out there,” Roman said proudly

“Well then we have to find a well-fitted wand for you then” Ollivander looked through a few of them before handing roman one. Roman wave it and a pile of papers when flying.

“Nope not that one, how about this one” roman give it a wave and the lamp that was broken from before roman got there fix itself.

“Nice I love when the wand and the wizard get along so well.”

Roman smile “what wand is it?”

“That my boy is a mahogany wood and Dragon heart cord”

“Coooooool”

“Indeed”

“Okay let’s get going boys” Roman’s dad pay for the wand and they made their way home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Roman run onto the platform he was so excited he was finally going to Hogwarts. He hopes he would find new friend so they could sit together. Damian was right in front of him, Roman push his cart into Damian.

“HEY watch it,” Damian said as he spun around “God I can’t wait to be at school and not have to deal with you”

“Your forgetting I’m going to Hogwarts too”

“Yes but at least your be in a different house and age group so I shouldn’t have to see you that much”

“Wel-”

“ROMAN!!” roman looked to his right to find a boy running towers him, he wasn’t slowing down.

“Patton waits slow down” it was too late Patton tackles him to the ground. Damian rises an eyebrow at the two of them giggling on the ground.

“Well I’m off this is to gay for me” with that Damian when off to find his own friends

“Patton I can’t believe you found me already”

“Me either”

“And we have finally found the lost prince on looks like he has found his royal friend” Stanley come up to them with their mother close behind. Both boys got up

“Mom Stanley this is roman the boy I meet when we were shopping. Roman this is my mom and sister Stanley”

“Hello”

“Nice to meet you”

“Okay Patton give us one last hug then you and your friend go on to the train”

Patton gives them a hug and wave goodbye then he and roman walked off to the train pushing their carts. They got on the train.

“Who”

“What was there?”

“Oh that my owl Maleficent she wants out of her cacked,” Roman said

“Why don’t we let her out?” Patton stops and looked over at the owl.

“She just runs off if we do that” Roman said Patton had already opened the cacked before he hears what roman had to say. Maleficent flow out and started flying down the color.

“Oops”

“Come on let try and get her. The two boys run after her. She flows into a compartment the boys ran after her.

“Maleficent get down from there” the owl just looked at him then looked away not moving  
“Maleficent come one we have to go find somewhere to sit stop being a pain” the owl didn’t even look at him roman was getting done.  
“You can sit here it just the two of us,” a boy with glasses said  
“Oh, can we that would make things a lot easier,” Patton said

“Thank you” they put their stuff away the owl didn’t even look at them. Roman tried to pet the owl. Maleficent just bit him “ow” he put his finger in his mouth. They both sat down. Patton had a crate next to him. The crate had a blanket over it, he guessed that Patton had brought a cat with him  
“Hello, my name is Patton,”

“Hi I’m roman,” he said taking his finger out of his mouth.  
“Greetings I’m Logan,” said the boy  
“Anny, it’s nice to meet you all,” the girl said

“Hey we have the same glasses,” said Patton

“It would seem so”

“Hey what you got there Patton?”

“Oh this is kitty she sleeping”

“OH, THERE A CAT SLEEPING IN HERE!?!!!”

“Meow”

“Oh yes that is mine his name is Aristotle”

“Ribbit”

“Oh and this little guy is Gaston”

“Awww so cute!! Both of them”

The four kids started talking about what they thought Hogwarts was going to be like when the train started to move.


	5. chapter 5

Logan was glad he seems to have made some friends maybe at this school he won’t sit alone during lunch.  
“So what house do you guys think you be in?”  
“OH I'M GOING TO BE A GRYFFINDOR” Roman shouted excitedly  
“I’m going to be a Ravenclaw like the rest of my family” Anny said confidently  
“I’m not sure most of my family is Hufflepuff and Gryffindors so I’ll most likely be in one of those”  
“What about you logan?”  
“House? What a Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? And Hufflepuff?”  
“Ohh wait are you muggle-born?” Anny asked  
“What a muggle born?”  
“Someone who comes from a family that isn’t wizard and witches”  
“Well then yes I’m what was it mug born”  
Patton giggled “muggle-born. It okay lo some of my family were muggle born it nothing to be ashamed of”  
“Why would I be ashamed of my family”  
“Well some wizard will tell you that you should be ashamed of it don’t listen to them okay”  
“...okay I won’t”  
“Good”  
“So there are four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin”  
“Gryffindor is the house of the brave” Roman said proudly  
“Ravenclaw the house for those who enjoy knowledge,” Anny said  
“Hufflepuff is for the loyal and hardworking but we also accept everyone”  
“And Slytherin the evil house. Ouch” Roman rub his arm where anny had hit him.  
“Slytherin isn’t evil. They just have had a few really bad people in it so now everyone calls them bad. No Slytherin is ambitious they do get a lot of pureblood families that have this idea that they are worth more than others because of their blood” anny said “there some bad apples in all houses Ravenclaw had a few”  
“Oh yeah that is true my brother Damian is horrible he in Ravenclaw really no one will believe me but he is a snake in the grass”  
“Okay then”  
“I think I’ll be Ravenclaw then”  
“Oh that be good we be in the same house then”  
“I’ll like that”  
Anny point of view  
“I’ll like that” Logan said anny smiled she was happy to have made a friend  
“Hey, s-”  
“We almost at Hogwarts put on your robes on” a perfect walked down the halls saying.  
“Well looks like we should change”  
“Lady’s first” the boys left the compartment and anny was left by herself to change. She grabs her robes and thought for a second then started to get changed she gladly took off her shirt and put on some pants. She felt better after changing and pop her head out.  
“I’m done” she walked out and the boys walked in. she waited till logan pop his head out saying he could come back in. They all talked soon the train stop at Hogwarts. They walked off the train to find someone yelling for the first years. They walked over to these boats lucky for them it was four people per boat.  
“Wow, the waters so pretty” Patton said sticking his head in the water. Something grabs his hand and started to pull him into the water.  
“Oh no, you don’t” roman grab onto Patton and pulled hard till whatever it was let go causing the two of them to fall back into the boat.  
“Wo thanks, roman”  
“No problem I don’t want to lose my new friends”  
“Yay we friends” Patton gave roman a hug  
“Yes, that we are” Patton started to giggle.  
“Wow guys look,” anny said pointing at the casts  
“Cooooool”  
“That is pretty neat”  
“Even bigger then I imaged”  
As soon as the boats docked they ran off trying to get to the front of the group.  
“All right no pushing when we enter the halls you will wait till I call your name and go up to be sorted into your houses. The big doors opened and they walked into a great big hall the ceiling was like a night sky. Anny couldn’t help but gasp it looked amazing she looked around everyone else seemed in awe of it.  
“Jason Colson” a short boy with black hair walked up a hat was placed on his head.  
“Hmmm, where to put you.very smart thinks outside the box but also very determined and cunning” wait was the hat talking?! “I know Slytherin!!” yup that was the hat yelling loudly too.  
The kids dressed in green clipped as the boy walked over and join them at the table.  
“Jamie Anderson” girl with long brown hair walked up the hat was placed on her head.  
“I know just where to put you. Gryffindor!!”  
This when on till Patton’s name was called he walk up anny held her breath.  
“Very loyal and upbeat. I know just where to put you. Hufflepuff!!” Patton skipped over to the yellow table and sat down.  
“Roman Worrall” Roman run up there the hat wasn’t on his head for very long till it yelled Gryffindor. Anny was happy for him. Roman really wanted to be a Gryffindor. He happily ran over to his new housemates and sat down.  
“Anny Houman” anny nervously walked up to the hat and sat down.  
“Hmm” it sounded like the hate was talking in her head. “I see you want to be a Ravenclaw Tho that not a good fit”  
“What?!?”  
“I know just where you should go. Hufflepuff!!” the hat yelled. What no anny needed to be in Ravenclaw that where her whole family was in. her dad had always said be in Ravenclaw or if you must in Slytherin. But Hufflepuff. Her family won’t like that, not at all. Maybe she could change it.  
“Um, mr. hat um I need to be in Ravenclaw”  
“Sorry kid but you won’t do good in there. Plus I made up my mind I'm already called it out too late can't take it back”  
“But” the hat was lifted off her head she slowly walked over to the clapping students where. “Hey I know you wanted Ravenclaw but I'm glad you can join me here in Hufflepuff,” Patton said.  
“Yeah sure” many watched the other kids go with an uninterest till she heard Logan name being called. She looked up and watched as the hat was placed on his head.  
“Slytherin!!” The hat called. Oh, no poor Logan was all she could think.

**Author's Note:**

> come say Hi to me on my tumble analogical-trash


End file.
